Wizard Girl
by iLoveCheeseSmileys
Summary: What happens when a girl, who came completely out of the blue, joins Yuki, Kyo, Tohru and Shigure in their adventures?


It was raining hard today, and I was out looking for a home again. I don't know where mama and papa are. But they told me they were in some place safe. I'm glad for them. I let out a smile as I remembered the many times we sat together near the firplace and drank hot cocoa. I was only 7 then. Now I'm 9. I know I'm young to be left alone. But don't blame my mama and papa! They said they had to go!  
It was urgent...

When they left me they bought all sorts of wizard cosplay outfits that were too big for me! But that's what makes them all the more cuter! They seem to be my only clothes at the moment.  
They're so sparkly and soft, topped off with a wizard hat and wand! So, I don't mind if they're my only clothes.

The one I was wearing now was a dark, forest green colour that matched my eyes. It had silver sparkles and stars and the fabric was so comfortable.  
The sleeves are too big for me and it kind of drags on behind me. The robe has a gold outline on the edges and also a cute little wizard hat that drooped over my eyes, the same colours and patterns as the robe. I also had a brown wand that at the end had a little green leaf on it.  
My wizard outfits, are all in a black bag that I carry around. They're all so cute! I've grown accustom to wearing these outfits. So I guess I won't need others.

Anyways, back to my searching for a home. You see, after my parents died, they left the house to me. Then these mean people found me and took my into a place called a foster home.  
All the kids were so mean there, they teased me because I always wore these wizard outfits. My nickname was 'Witch' and I was often thought to be using black magic. I didn't like it there so I ran away. Luckily, they never found me!

So here I am now, in search for a home. I was soaking wet right now and my robe was a feeling a little heavy.  
So, I searched for a dry spot under a tree to rest on. I had found a log infront of a pretty looking house and sat down.  
I could hear the commotion going on inside the house and wondered what was going on.

I looked at my jet black hair as the wind blew it and made it form messy knots. It will take forever to brush them out...  
I remember I have a hair tie in my bag with my one too many outfits and I tie my hair up in a messy side ponytail.  
I don't know many hairstyles but I don't care about them much anyway.

Suddenly the door to the house slid open and my kneck snapped up. Ouch! That hurt. As I rubbed my neck I saw a girl with long brown hair walk out wearing a long blue dress.  
She looked like she was going shopping.

"Be safe!" I heard from inside the house.  
"You too!" She said waving back at them. As she turned back around she took sight of my presence.

She gasped as she looked into my eyes, I guess I wasn't looking too pretty at the moment because a look of horror crossed her face.  
"Witch!" She screamed as the door slid back open and two boys and a man wearing a beige coloured robe came running to the girs side.  
Witch... I thought I had escaped that nickname...

"Tohru, what's wrong!" The man asked her in a worried state. She quivered as she pointed to me.  
The boys looked over and had to same reaction as the girl, except they ran inside.

"Don't be scared..." I whispered my voice hoarse from no food or water.  
"I'm just a person" I murmured looking into her eyes. I guess that didn't help much because her reaction was to scream even louder and make the people come out of the house and stand infront of her as protection.

"Don't come any closer!" Orange top spoke up and pointed at me.  
"It's rude to point," I said plainly,  
"and I'm not a witch." I said raising my hands the sleeves drooping even further, which would have made my mother squeal in delight of how "cute" I looked.  
"I just look like one" I tried to reason with them and smiled taking my hat off.

"B-but," The girl shook and came out from behind her human shield, or shields, and continued.  
"Oh my goodness you're a little girl! You must be shivering cold! Here come inside and we'll warm yo-" Her panicking state was seized as a boy with gray hair and purple eyes covered her mouth.

"Don't you know," I said putting my hat back on.  
"you're not supposed to invite complete strangers into your house" I smiled deviously while looking at them through my bangs which covered my eyes.  
This made me look 10x creepier. And I guess by doing this I scared the heck out of them and they ran inside.  
I giggled as they carried the girl I suppose to be Tohru.

Suddenly it grew dark and I started to hear wolves howl. I figure if I apologise to these people, tell them I had no house, then maybe they would let me stay there for a while.  
I walked up to the steps of their house and heard them blockading the door.  
I knocked on the door and waited for them to answer. After a while the man slowly peeked through the door and took sight of me.

"Y-yes?" A man that looked to be about 20 asked me, with tears streaming down his face.  
"I-I just n-need a house to s-stay in, f-for a w-while" I cried and put up the act, I brought a hand up to my face and made it look like I was crying and hiccuped occasionally.  
"Aww, Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, com downstairs! It's just a little girl and she wants to stay here with us!" He said in a cheery mood inviting me inside. I was extremely thankful as I heard some rustling in the bushes outside.

"Yeah right she probably wants skin us alive and serve us up to her little minions!" A boy called from upstairs as the girl and the gray haired boy came downstairs.  
So I guess it was carrot top upstairs.  
"Oh, come on now don't be so silly!" The man said going up the stairs and dragging orange top by the ear downstairs.  
"Ow! That hurts you know!" He said while her stood up and dusted himself off.

"I'm sorry to have scared you earlier" I apologized as we sat near a kotatsu and drank some tea that Tohru brought for us. She's so kind.  
"Oh, it's quite alright! We accept your apology!" The man who was told to be Shigure held a hand up and sipped his tea.  
Shigure had sort black hair that reached to about his shoulders, and black/brown eyes. The boy who had gray hair and purple eyes, was called Yuki.  
The girl Tohru, and carrot top with red eyes was told to be Kyo.

"I'm Hiroko, just Hiroko I don't know my last name" It's true, I don't, my parents said it alot of times, but I didn't pay much attention to it.  
"Also, the reason I want to live here is because I have no home, and I'll be happy to help with the cooking and cleaning! That is, if you decide to let me stay here."  
I said fiddling with the plastic leaf at the end of the wand.

"So what, we already have Tohru here who helps us with all that stuff" Kyo said his arm on the table and looking away from the rest of us.  
"Then, I could be Tohru's apprentice! Please..." I begged putting on the cutest puppy dog face I could manage.  
Tohru suddenly stood up and squealed in delight "Oh, you are just so cute!" she hugged me a little bit too tightly as hearts flew out from her head. Mother...

"Erm..." I murmered, not sure what to say as I couldn't breathe. I think she noticed because she let me go and I fell back on the floor.  
"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to! I-" "It's okay!" I smiled up at her and turned back to Shigure and put on a face that said, 'So can I?'

"Well, we could use another helper around the house~!" He sung while waving his finger in the air. For some reason Kyo and Yuki smacked him in the head and mumbled "Pervert".  
I tried to stand up and hug Shigure as tight as I could while repeating 'Thank you!' over and over again.

But I couldn't because as soon as I came in contact with him, I heard a 'POOF' and Shigure was gone, but was replaced with a black dog.  
"Woof!" he barked wagging his tail. "Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry I didn't know that would happen! I didn't mean to! I'm so s-" I babbled on and on while running around the house tears cascading down my face.

"I know! We'll take him to a vet! Aww, but I don't know one open at this time" I said putting on my best thinking face.  
Suddenly, I heard a 'POOF' and Shigure was back, only...  
I turned around and closed my eyes shut while murmering "My whole childhood...gone..."

"Ack! She saw him in the Zodiac form! We have to call Hatori to erase her memory!" Carrot top shouted, apon hearing this I yelled,  
"Erase my memory!?" I panicked as I relised I didn't want my memories to be erase, I want to keep all of them.  
"No, no. That won't be necessary" Shigure murmered. "We might aswell inform her of the curse as long as she's going to be living with us. but on the contract you don't tell anyone" Shigure said with a serious face on and directly at me. I put on my best serious face too and saluted him my hat dropping forward.  
"Yes sir!, Shigure sir!"  
"Oh, you're just so cute!" Shigure squealed. I sweapdropped as he and Tohru had a squealing fest.

"So, were will I be sleeping" I smiled and looked up to all of them. For my age I was still quite small, I stood at a 4"8".  
Which made me look like a bundle of clothes walking around.

"Definately not with me" Kyo said crossing his arms and looking away.  
"Why would she be sleeping with you, stupid cat" Yuki mumbled. So Kyo is the cat.  
"Argh! Shut up, you damn rat!" Kyo yelled at Yuki who looked annoyed and they started to argue. And Yuki is the rat.  
Either that or that's their nicknames.

"Tohru" I questioned tugging at her dress, looking up to her.  
"What animal of the zodiac are you?" I said with a cute face, she squealed and hugged me.  
"Oh, silly you! I'm not apart of the Zodiac, but there are a couple more that I'll introduce you to!" She said smiling at me.  
"Wow, cool" I excalimed. "So, can I sleep with you Uncle Shigure?" I smiled up at him, he looked like a giant from down here.

"Most definately not!" Yuki said dragging me away and towards Tohru.  
Shigure looked upset as he started to sulk.

"You can sleep with Tohru" Yuki said kindly and smiled. "Okay" I said and hugged Tohru.

"But Tohru! She could make you into Tohru soup, if you're not careful!" Kyo whispered to her.  
"You need to work on your whispering skills Kyo, and I'm not a witch. I already told you" I smiled sweetly.  
"But if you're not careful, I'll hex you" I said a different tone in my voice.

"Yeah, whatever!" He crossed his arms and looked away.  
"Well looks like we better get to bed, it's pretty late, and you three youngsters have school tomorrow." Uncle Shigure said whilst shooing us upstairs.  
"Erm, Hiro-chan? Can I call, you that?" I nodded and looked at Shigure waiting for him to continue.  
"Are you enrolled in any school" "What does enrolled mean?" I questioned tilting my head and looking up.  
Uncle Shigure looked like he was about to burst with all the squealing he was doing.

"You're so cute! It means registered" He smiled polietely I shook my head 'No' he nodded and ushered me upstairs to Tohru's room.  
"Goodnight Uncle Shigure" I was about to hug him but remembered what happened and backed away.  
"Goodnight Hiro-chan" he chuckled and left toward his own room.

I went looking for Yuki and Kyo's room and found them laying sepereately in two different rooms.  
I went to Kyo's first and went towards his bed,  
"Goodnight Carrot top" I whispered and heard a loud "I am not a carrot top!" from under the covers and I giggled.

Next I went to Yuki's room and did the same thing except I didn't call him carrot top.  
"Goodnight Hiroko" He smiled politely while laying his head on the pillow.  
"Sweet dreams everyone" I whispered and found my way back to Tohru's room.  
I placed my wizards hat and wand on the desk near the bed and layed down on the floor. For some reason I was completely dry.

"Goodnight Tohru chan" I whispered while placing my bag under the bed.  
"Goodnight *yawn* Hiroko-chan" She smiled and closed her eyes.  
I made myself comfortable on the floor and fell asleep. I'd be quite rude to sleep on someone's bed without permission. And since she was asleep I couldn't ask her.  
Besides, I liked sleeping on the floor, it's more comfortable. For me at least.  
I let sleep come over me and thought about what would happen if I didn't find these lot. I guess that rustling in the bushes earlier would have harmed me.


End file.
